Karabear Comics Unlimited 2
Karabear Comics Unlimited #2 is the second issue of the series Karabear Comics Unlimited and ran in web form before print. It features Tempore and Time and Laser. The issue's official "release date" is February 22, 2012, as this is the date in which the final story page was posted to the webcomic site. Synopsis The comic opens on KC Earth-7, though there are no establishing captions to tell the reader such information. A woman is walking down a sidewalk and pushing her baby in a stroller. She crosses the street at a light when something crashes down onto the stroller and street, knocking her back. A Zx*@!! gets up from a crater made in the street and Tempore, floating near, tells it to stand down. The Zx*@!! screeches and cartwheels away, with Tempore shooting after it and missing. After expressing his distaste for chaos agents, Tempore flies after the creature. A man sees the woman lying on the street and comes up to her asking if she's okay, and she only expresses concern for her baby, expressing her relief when she sees the kid crawl out of the crater unharmed. Tempore chases the Zx*@!! into an alley, where he shoots it in the back, causing it to disintegrate. Tempore expresses his frustration at how long it took to kill the creature before flying away. He flies into space, where Time and Laser is fighting some Zx*@!!s. Time and Laser quips about Tempore leaving him during the fight. As the two continue to fight the Zx*@!!s, Tempore chastises Time for letting the one slip away that Tempore has to go and kill. Time says that he can't vaporize the creatures like Tempore can, to which Tempore tells him to learn. Tempore asks Time why the creatures attacked and Time reveals that he doesn't know. Tempore muses that it doesn't make any sense before noticing more oncoming Zx*@!!s. He tells Time to get ready and they steel themselves, Time reaching for his sword. The Zx*@!!s swarm towards them with Tempore blasting some and Time and Laser hacking some up with his sword. As they fight, Tempore muses on why the creatures would be attacking before realizing that they're just stalling him. Tempore yells at Time and Laser to get out of there while he charges himself up with energy and Time teleports away. Tempore says he doesn't like doing what he's about to do because order guardians are capable of causing chaos if their actions are on a large enough scale. He then lets out a massive energy burst, which kills all the creatures. Time and Laser flies back to Tempore and admonishes him for not doing such a thing sooner. Tempore says he couldn't while hastily exiting through a portal he created. Tempore exits the portal in his own multiverse. He looks at the array of universes in his multiverse before zeroing in on Earth-1 and flying in towards it. He claims that he's already too late. He arrives on the planet in an alley and sees a woman stumbling away towards the street. He says that she's now entrenched in the timeline and turns and closes up the portal that brought her to the world. He then says that he needs to find the chaos agent responsible and flies away. Characters * Andarea * Eiderdown * Dana Ramos * Tempore * Time and Laser * Zx*@!!s Outside links * The webcomic site * IndyPlanet page Category:Karabear Comics Unlimited Category:2012 Category:February 2012 Category:2012-02-22